Volatile
by StarLight837
Summary: When Optimus Prime had called for any and all Autobot to gather on Earth, he and his team had expected many things. They had braced themselves for both the best and the worst, knowing perfectly well anything could happen. What they didn't prepare for? An overprotective cybercat and its youngling charge. And the unlikely pair may be more than they're cut out for...


A/N: Hey, everyone! I know… Another story. Probably not the best idea, but… This bunny was vicious! So, I finally gave up… Oh, well.

I do not own Transformers, only my two O.C.s. Please R+R!

XXX

As Shadowblade huddled close to her companion's side, she could hear the wind howling outside, the haunting noise echoing off the cavern's walls as she laid. She could hear the familiar sounds of debris clattering across the rocky, almost concrete plain, and the sounds of the pouring rain was clear, leaving her shivering in the inky darkness even though she was warm.

Thunder cracked overhead, loud enough to shake them even as deep underground as they were, and she hissed slightly as she jumped. She hated storms, and this planet's were the worst. Something fell from the ceiling of the cave, more than likely a stone or stalactite, and pinged noisily against the hard ground somewhere to her left.

She sighed, shuddering slightly before rolling onto her side, burying her face against her companion's warm, somewhat soft body. She thought for a moment as the cybercat underneath her shifted lightly before finally speaking.

"Discharge?" she hesitantly spoke, youthful soprano voice tight and a little higher than normal. She doubted she was sleeping; Discharge never seemed to doze off until she herself was long since asleep. A moment of silence accompanied with the distinct sensation of being watched, before a low, comforting purr broke the silence, confirming her thoughts. Shadowblade's lips twitched upward into a small smile, the storm forgotten momentarily.

Turning onto her other side, careful not to bump or jostle Discharge too badly, the small femling glanced up. Her gaze was immediately leveled by two glowing cerulean pinpoints, the deep sapphire soft, warm and open. Two concave ears swiveled toward her, and she could feel a slim, flexible tail fall across her side as if trying to hold or comfort her, though the actual cat was invisible, painted a deep midnight black.

Shadowblade hummed lightly, allowing herself to sag slightly at her guardian's touch.

The giant cat had watched over her as long as she could remember. From her first steps, to her first words, to the time when Cybertron fell. Every memory she had involved the beast, more so than any normal cybertronian, and she was honestly far more comfortable with the cybercat than a cybertronian like herself. So, she had no hesitations about allowing herself to relax in her presence.

"Discharge," she spoke again, calmer this time as the tail wrapped around her twitched in a silent question. The body underneath her flexed slightly as Discharge leaned forward, moving her helm to hover beside Shadowblade's own, the whisker-like sensors jutting from her muzzle brushing the youngling's faceplates. Shadowblade stalled for a moment.

"Discharge, do you think we should go?" she finally asked, voice wavering though not quite fearful as stared into the cerulean optics. She glanced down through the inky darkness, picturing where her hands would be in the black. Her own midnight paintjob along side a thick optic band prevented anything from breaking through the gloom, leaving her invisible, though she didn't mind as she thought.

"I'm starting to think we should go, 'Charge," she stammered, never looking up. "I-I mean, at least we wouldn't be so alone, right? And maybe they're nice…" The rambling was more for her own benefit than for any sort of explanation, and the massive cat didn't do anything more than listen quietly, knowing perfectly well what her charge meant.

It had been a while since the message had came through, at least four human months, the desperate plea sent through the depths of space to all of their faction. A cry for help in their battles, a cry sent by none other than the infamous Optimus Prime himself.

Apparently, both factions were assembling on a planet known as Earth, Cybertron having become uninhabitable. They had supposedly allied themselves with the native race. Though, they still needed assistance as the Decepticon threat grew, threatening both themselves and the 'humans' that inhabited the planet.

Shadowblade had wanted to go immediately. They had been lost for far too long, alone for ages. Discharge understood, too. It was hard for both of them, though the femling she protected was affected more than herself. And, if it had been just the cybercat, she would have left.

But Shadowblade was just a youngling, and that was pushing it. She had no weapons, no battlefield experience, and had never even glimpsed a Decepticon. Discharge had made sure of that. There was no way she was going to go to a planet teeming with violence and war, not so unprepared and innocent! She would be obliterated in an instant, and Discharge could only do so much to protect her.

But now, their supplies were running low. They were starting to starve, trapped on a toxic planet with no resources and no openings to check for anything that may have been overlooked for the acidic rain and toxic smog. Their little cave seemed to be getting smaller each day, and it was obvious poor Shadowblade was about to loose it.

They were running out of options.

Discharge's ears swiveled toward the youngling, and she growled lowly, though not in a threatening manner. She lowered her helm to lay against the hard stone, and she could feel Shadowblade shift to lay against her, the femme's tiny helm nestled against her neck. A moment of silence before the femlet spoke again.

"We could at least check it out, right?" she murmured. Discharge purred lowly in response. She shifted slightly, curling in on herself and around the youngling as Shadowblade herself went limp, allowing herself to be moved with little resistance.

Discharge knew they had to go. They had no other option now. But, looking to the vague outline of her charge, she couldn't help but fight it. Shadow had no idea what laid ahead of them. No idea. Discharge herself was prepared, having served in the Autobot ranks for eons before she had taken the little femme as her own. But, Shadowblade… She shuddered, growling softly, protectively.

But they had no choice. And they had to leave soon.

One last glance to the now sleeping Shadow decided it. The next break in the storm, they would move. They would head straight to Earth.


End file.
